1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to optical transmitters. In particular, the present invention relates to a header assembly configured to enable operation of an optical transmitter within increased temperature ranges by the use of improved thermoelectric cooler technology.
2. The Related Technology
Optical transmitters, such as a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”) for instance, are included in optical transceiver modules (“transceivers”) to enable electrical data to be transmitted in the form of optical signals along an optical fiber that is operably connected to the transceiver. As their use expands into an ever-widening range of products, transceivers are being deployed into environments where various new challenges are encountered. One of these challenges deals with operation of the transceiver in environments having ambient temperatures above or below what is normally considered an acceptable temperature range. Specifically, the optical transmitter of a standard transceiver includes a laser diode that is optimized for operation within a relatively narrow ambient temperature range. Should the ambient temperature exceed the desired range, performance of the laser, and hence operation of the transceiver itself, can be compromised.
Notwithstanding the above challenge, an increasing need has developed for optical transmitters and transceivers that are configured for use in what are commonly referred to as “industrial temperatures,” i.e., temperatures as low as −40 degrees Celsius and as high as 85 degrees Celsius. In addition, as data rates increase, the ability for a transceiver to maintain its laser diode within acceptable operating ranges becomes correspondingly more critical.
In the prior art, Thermoelectric Coolers (“TECs”) have been employed in conjunction with header assemblies. TECs can be configured to selectively cool or heat the laser diode of an optical transmitter. However, prior art TECs have been too large to practically include in many small form and high speed optical transmitters.
Thus a need exists for small form high speed optical transmitter that permits its laser diode to acceptably operate within the ambient industrial temperature range while avoiding degradation of the optical signal produced by the laser diode due to temperature effects. Moreover, it would also be advantageous for such optical transmitters to be enabled for use with high data rate transceivers, which are relatively more sensitive to temperature changes than other transceivers.